


Make Something That Goes Fast

by bluerosekatie



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Based on real AI things, Engineering, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Great Beings - Freeform, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oneshot, POV Minor Character, Post-Shattering Era, Pre-Canon, Quick Read, Shenanigans, Short, Short One Shot, Some Plot, Weird, Weird Fluff, bioengineering, biomechanics, headcanons, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosekatie/pseuds/bluerosekatie
Summary: The Great Beings created the Makuta to create beasts.  However, the Makuta are still learning how to do this, and they end up succeeding in strange ways. (The name is sort of random, if anyone has a suggestion to change the name to, feel free to tell me!)
Relationships: Angonce & Gorast
Kudos: 3





	Make Something That Goes Fast

Angonce approached the crafters of beasts in their own hive, knowing none but his hosts could see him. The Makuta required training and fine-tuning to be able to do their duty, creating beasts to solve problems within the Great Spirit Robot. As his cloaked form passed the gateway to the hive, he spotted several of the Makuta exploring the outer confines of the habitat. They were partially organic and partially mechanical, as he was, yet they still had the faintly synthetic and buzzing voices from the early vocoder designs, rather than the newer organic vocal chord builds.

He approached one of the newer builds, a female with the designation ‘Gorast’. She turned around and saluted, while the others immediately stood at attention.

“I require your help in a task,” Angonce told her. “You are meant to create beasts - now we must test your skills.”

“Skills,” she repeated. “What must I do?”

“Use your viruses and the materials provided here to create for me a creature that moves at high speeds,” Angonce said. “You will tell me when you have completed the creature, and I will come to see what you have created.”

“I will do it,” Gorast said. “It may take me several weeks to achieve the optimum velocities, but once I have an acceptable prototype, I will contact you.”

Angonce nodded and made his way back outside of the Great Spirit Robot. Weeks passed, but this was to be expected - the Makuta required time to design and prototype their creations. After the third week, Angonce began to worry. _Were the parameters too vague? Did she require rebooting? Did Gorast forget the instructions or, perhaps, count something else as higher priority?_

He accessed the mainframe for the Makuta’s orders, and was pleased to see his own instructions clearly visible. _Perhaps the issue was only my own impatience._ Angonce returned to the protodermis printer to check for completed parts, then as Solis Magna disappeared from view, went to sleep.

He was awakened by a telepathic flash from Gorast. _The creature is ready,_ her mental voice rasped. _Come._

Angonce shook himself. _The powers that the Energized Protodermis gave them are impressive,_ he thought. Though the distant stars provided little light to see by, Angonce made his way to the Great Spirit Robot, still unfinished, but with enough paneling to make its gigantic size and scope visible.

Once he had passed through the hatch on one of the feet, Angonce forced himself to reorient to the robot’s internal gravity. The Matoran laborers continued crafting and attaching the paneling, even through the night, and he traveled past unseen. As the shadows grew thicker and the plantlife more spare, Angonce looked around uneasily. _Gorast could blend in anywhere here - if something has gone wrong, she could use it against me._

“Great One,” Gorast said as she stepped from the shadows. “I have created that which you requested.”

She waved a hand, and the shadows shifted to reveal a creature. The new beast had long legs, bent nearly double to keep its bulbous, scaled head steady. Its reptilian eyes blinked quickly, as if unnerved at its own unusual shape.

“Demonstrate to me the beast’s speed,” Angonce said.

Gorast’s eyes flashed. The beast stood to its full height, easily three times the height of Angonce.

Then, as gravity worked on its strange shape, the creature toppled over.

“My creation reached a speed of fifty bio per second,” Gorast said. “Is this velocity acceptable?”

Angonce nearly choked. He put a hand to his helmet and brushed sand from his cloak, trying to compose himself. “The speed is impressive,” he finally managed to say. “However,” he broke out into laughter. “However, this creature will not be able to achieve such speeds in other vectors, correct?”

“Correct,” Gorast said. Her voice held some tinge of regret, or at least disappointment.

“Please modify to account for other vectors - movement must be achieved in multiple vectors to allow for predation and other processes.”

“Understood,” Gorast said. “I will modify.”

Angonce chuckled as he left the hive. _So unpredictable! But this will be an asset for unexpected problems within the Great Spirit Robot._ _I will have to account for that in my next set of instructions._

Angonce tapped some instructions into the main systems controlling the Matoran, to ensure they did not react adversely to the new creature. _This creature may not survive for long, but in case it does, I should account for it._

Leaving the Great Spirit Robot was somewhat of a challenge, as the gravity change meant Angonce could not identify the correct orientation of the planet outside. He opened the hatch and exited, crawling out what felt like sideways. Vertigo overwhelmed him as what was ground became a wall, and the openness of the fragmented world made the inside of the Great Spirit Robot seem like a narrow tunnel.

Angonce started several new parts on the protodermis printer -- new designs which would hopefully improve Matoran flexibility and strength. The next day, he returned to the hive. Several of the Makuta were experimenting with Gorast’s creation, looking for practical uses of a beast that fell over very fast. One of them, designated Antroz, succeeded in using the creature to trap another underneath its long legs.

Yet again, when Angonce approached Gorast, she turned and saluted, though not nearly as enthusiastically as before.

“What is your command, Great One?” she said.

_Is this mocking? The Makuta were never programmed to use titles for us, at least not that I remember,_ Angonce thought. He looked around for an object which would suit his needs. Once he had found it - a block of metallic protodermis, three or four bio tall - he led Gorast over to it.

“Make a creature which can leap over this block,” Angonce told Gorast.

“Shall I follow standard procedure?” Gorast asked, and this time her voice definitely held a touch of sarcasm.

“Please do,” Angonce said.

She nodded obediently, then sauntered off to the laboratories of the hive. Angonce left, as unnoticed as when he came.

_I await your return, Great One._

Angonce startled awake. _Does having the power of shadow immediately make a being nocturnal?_ He put on a cloak over his armor and helmet and traveled through the desert to the Great Spirit Robot.

Construction was progressing well. Nearly all of the outer paneling had been completed and attached, and the internal structures were operational, as Angonce observed. The hive was located conveniently close to the nanotechnology superstructures, where the Matoran would keep the robot running. 

“Gorast,” Angonce called. “I have arrived. Demonstrate for me your creation.”

Gorast emerged from the hive and beckoned. “You must enter. I cannot show you the creature’s abilities without the parameter you set.”

Angonce nodded. Inside the hive, a small crustacean scuttled around. It had six legs, five of which were standard-issue parts connected with organic tissue. The sixth, however, was three times as long as the others, and connected to the body in the center with a moveable joint.

“Will it fulfill my request?” Angonce said.

Gorast nodded. Her eyes glowed as she directed the crab to scuttle to the block. Once the crab was closer to the block, the connection point on the long leg shot upward and flung the rest of the crab up. The momentum sent the crab tumbling in the correct direction, and it cleared the block.

Angonce laughed aloud as the little creature squeaked on landing. “Impressive,” he said. “You created a more complex solution than I would have expected, but it worked well. This creature will likely prove useful.”

“Thank you, Great One,” Gorast said. “I will await further requests.”

Angonce walked over to the creature and picked it up. _I must show the others this creature. I have a feeling they will be most interested - our creations may succeed even further than we have._

Gorast lifted an arm. “That is my creation,” she said.

“Worry not,” Angonce said. “I will bring it back unharmed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! I was inspired by [this](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/u/1/d/e/2PACX-1vRPiprOaC3HsCf5Tuum8bRfzYUiKLRqJmbOoC-32JorNdfyTiRRsR7Ea5eWtvsWzuxo8bjOxCG84dAg/pubhtml) spreadsheet for several of the events. It's a list of ways AI solved problems unconventionally (or really, not at all lol).


End file.
